Veela Love
by yannamo
Summary: Draco finds out that he's not a pureblood he's more then half veela. And guess who's his soul mate. Mean Ron and controlling Dumbledore Warning! Slash! If you don't like it don't read it. DM/HP GW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any or the characters. I would be rich right don't you think. LOL!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his father really telling him this? Him Draco Malfoy a veela.

"You're a veela Draco. Your mother and I are both half veela. I know for most of your life we have told you were pureblood, but it was only a front."

"What are you playin at?" screamed Draco.

"Draco honey, I know this is all hard to accept but it is all true." Said Narcissa.

"We'll give you time to think over what we just told you." Luicus got up and was about to walk to the do. He turned around and grabbed Narcissa and walked away. Draco sat there and thought. Was this really happening to him? Maybe if he went to sleep he would wake up and none of this would have happened. He laid there trying to go to sleep when this thought came to mind. He knew something wasn't right when on his birthday he felt like his blood was on fire. He had screamed for a whole minute. It had started when the clock hit 12 letting him know it was his birthday. At 12:01 it stopped. Then it was true, he was a veela and it wasn't anything he could do about it.

School was approaching and he had one week left to get his school things. They got to Diagon Alley and were in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. He was getting fitted for his new robes when Harry Potter and his friends walked in. Draco felt a tug deep inside him when looking into the boy's emerald eyes. He could stop staring at him.

"What the bloody Hell are you looking at Malfoy?" yelled Harry.

Draco fixed his face. "Why the hell would I want to look at you Potter. Your so ugly a house wouldn't even kiss you," retorted Draco with a sneer.

"Boys claim down. How about Miss you go with one of my assistants and you two boys go with my other. No, no problems here," said Madam Malkin. Harry and his friends followed the two assistants. Draco continued to look after Harry. When the boy was out of sight Draco was himself again. What he felt was nothing. It was only because he hated the boy so much, but did he really hate him.

"Mother I want to go now," he stated as he jumped down and got ready to go. They walked out of Madam Malkin's shop and went to get ice cream. They were quit for a while.

"Draco honey are you gay?" asked Narcissa with a blank stare.

"Mother! Why would you ask me something like that?" not answering her.

"Well it's just that you never have Pansy over for the holidays and she seems to really like you."

"Doesn't mean that I'm gay," still not giving her an answer.

"Well are you?" she asked again.

"I will not answer you seeing as I don't like you right now."

"Draco if you are I'll accept you no matter what. You'll still be able to give me grandbabies." Draco did not answer because he did not know himself. I guess you could call him bi but he didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**yannamo: ** Please review. I would really like to know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any or the characters. I would be rich right don't you think. LOL!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco hurried to pack his things. He knew he should have been packed last night, but for some reason he was more tried then he normally was. What was also strange was that he had had a sex dream about Harry Potter. It wasn't the first time either, ever since he had saw him at Madam Malkin's Shop he had been having dreams nonstop. It was like he was feeling what he was feeling, because whenever he thought about him he would have feelings that were not his own. Draco walked down the stairs and waited for his parents to be ready.

When they got to KingsCross it wasn't many people there. That's how he liked it. He wanted to get the compartment before his friends did. He walked threw the barrier and got on the train. He didn't wave goodbye to his parents not in the mood to speak to them. He got into an compartment and waited for his friends.

"Hey Drake," said Pansy as she sat down next him. He moved over so that Crabb could sit in the middle of them.

"Hey Draco how was your summer?" asked Zambia.

"It was ok until my birthday came," said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Why, what happened?" asked Zambia now with great interest. Draco told them all about what he was but nothing on his dreams of Potter. "The thing is I don't know much on veelas," They all looked questionably at him.

"So you're not a pureblood?" asked Pansy with a screwed up face.

"No, but I'm still in Slyherin," answered Draco. They all looked anywhere but at Draco. It stayed quite for the rest of the train ride.

They walked into the Great Hall. Draco stared at the back of Harry's head. He took out a piece of paper and wrote;

Meet me at the

Astrometry Tower after the sorting.

He sent the note over to the Gryffindor table. He made so that no one could see it. After the sorting Draco went up to the Astrometry tower and waited.

"What is it that you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Look Hermione I need your help,"

"With what? If Harry and Ron knew I was up here with you they would be so mad at me." Draco told her all about him being a veela.

"You see I don't really know what that means. I need you help an finding out.

"OK Draco I'll help you."

"Oh thanks Hermione," he said hogging her.

Draco was on his way to the Slytherin common room when he heard a voice.

"What do you mean you've been having dreams of Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I've been having dreams about him ever since we saw each other ay Madam Malkin's Shop. I can't stop having them." Draco ran to his dorm room. He laid in his bed and tried to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**yannamo: **Please review. I would really like to know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters. I would be rich right now don't you think. LOL!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was late for class and was running down the halls. He hit the corner when he bumped into something. He fell on top of the boy and looked up. It was those emerald eyes again. He stared at Harry's eyes grew dark.

"Get the fuck off me Malfoy," roared Harry. Draco scrambled off him not speaking. He was lost for words for the first time. He ran past him not speaking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy." screamed Harry at Draco's turned back. Draco walked into the class and sat in the back of the classroom. Professor Snape didn't say a word until Harry walked in.

"Potter, you're late. 10 points from Gryffindor." Said Snape looking Harry. Harry walked to his sit without saying anything. Draco caught his eye and Harry gave him a evil glare.

"Draco can you stay after class for me?" asked Snape after class. Draco stayed behind and waited until the whole class was gone.

"Don't worry about your next class. I've talked to Flitwick."

"What do you want?"

"Well lets see. Why haven't you come to about you coming into your powers?"

"What powers?"

"You know. You being a veela."

"Because I don't have to tell you everything," Draco was getting mad. Why did he have to know everything about him, "Look I've got someone helping me with this. So stay out of it." Draco walked out of the classroom ready to go to class when he remembered that he was excused from his next class.

Lunch came and Draco didn't want anything to eat. He felt oddly sick. He felt like he had been hit with a jinx. He walked out to the grounds and sat under a tree. Hermione came running to him with a book in hand.

"look I found the book on veelas. I asked Flikwick if he know any books on them and he gave me this," she squealed.

"So what does it say?" asked Draco looking over her shoulder as she sat down.

"well it, says that veelas are Magical Creatures that require bonding with a soul mate to live," she said reading from the book, "A veela's blood prevents any outside source from affecting the bond."

"So that means I have to find my soul mate?" asked Draco.

"Yes and No. Veelas don't get to choose who there soul mate is. There soul mates are people they have always been close to in some forum or way. May it be in hatred or love?" Draco thought of Pansy.

"I would hat it if Pansy was my soul mate"

Well look you better find your soul mate because if they reject you, you will end up dieing of heartbreak/"

"Will you help me?"

"Well in the book it says that after you come of age to have your mate you will start to show signs of weakness to that person. You'll also have nonstop dreams of that person." Draco felt sick. Had all those signs for Potter. He must of looked sick too because Hermione begin to worry.

"Draco are you ok? Have you had any of these signs at all?" He hesitated to tell her.

"Well…,"

"Oh my god, who?"

"I don't really want to say," he said turning pink.

"Come on tell me. I've helped you though this and your not going to tell me who?" He finally gave in. He told her of his dreams and the times he sat staring at Potter.

"You're gay Draco?"

"No, well at lest I didn't know. I just thought I was bi." Hermione looked at the time.

"Its time to go to are next classes Draco," They got up and she started to walk away, "Look I'll help you tell him if you want."

"That would be great," He said to her not really wanting to tell him at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**yannamo: ** Please review. I'm working on typing Chapter 4 right now. I didn't really think people would like my fanfic like this. So please keep reviewing and thanxs to those that did.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any or the characters. I would be rich right don't you think. LOL!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat in the abandon classroom that Hermione told him to meet her in.. The door opened, Hermione and Harry walked in.

"What the bloody hell is going on here, and why is this prat here?" demanded Harry.

"Stop Harry and listen to me. You need to be here. Draco needs your help," said Hermione.

"Draco! When the hell did you start calling him 'Draco,'?"

"Harry this is not the time or the place to explain this right now."

"Yes it is Hermione. I wont listen to what you got to tell me until you explain to me why you think its ok to start calling Malfoy by his first name."

"Ok Harry. Ok," she looked over at Draco and then back at Harry, "It was last year and I had walked by this very classroom when I heard someone crying," Draco turned pink at those words, "I walked inside and there Draco was, crying. He didn't seem to notice that I was there, so I walked behind him and saw a letter on the table. It was a letter from You-Know-Who explaining to him that he had to become- ,"

"Listen Potter you don't need to know everything about me. All you need to know is the reason you're here." Stated Draco without looking at Harry.

"Then why am I here?" asked Harry.

"Well you see Harry, Draco here is a veela," she said as if he knew what that meant.

"Ok what do that have to do with me?" he asked looking from Draco to Hermione.

"Well Draco has to have a… umm… a soul mate."

"I'll die before I'll be Malfoy's soul mate." Draco fell to the floor in pain. It felt as his heart was ripping in two.

"Harry you are Draco's soul mate. He has shown signs of you being his soul mate. If you don't accept him he will die!"

"What do I care if he dies?"

"Because you'll be in pain too. I don't want to see that happen to you Harry." Harry looked down at Draco.

"Whatever I'll accept it" The pain stopped. Draco felt as if he could breathe again.

"I'm not telling anyone of this and Hermione you got some explaining to do to Ron." Harry walked out without saying a word. Draco started to feel all these mixed emotions for Harry now that he had accepted the bond.

Draco woke up the next morning. It was Sunday and Draco didn't know what to do. Crabb, Goyle, Zambia, and Nott were still asleep. He got out of bed and slipped out of the dorm room. He walked down to the common room. Pansy was sitting by the fire pass her when she called, "Drake." She got up from her sit and walked over to him. "Listen Draco, I don't care what the hell you are. You're going to be my husband. I'm going to be Mrs. Malfoy and have all your riches," she said pushing him up against the wall. Draco pushed her off him.

"Sorry you can't be my wife. I have a soul mate and your not it."

"But Drake we can-," Draco walked threw the portrait hole and down the hall. He walked into the boy's bathroom. He heated a silent moan from one of the stalls. He walked quietly over to the stall from which he heard it from. He put his ear against the stall when he heard, "Malfoy suck harder!" Draco peeked into the stall and saw Potter jacking off to him. Draco smiled evilly.

"So this was going to be one hell of a relationship," he thought. He walked passed the mirror. His hair was getting longer. It had grown over night. It was to his shoulders now. He left the bathroom and went to find Hermione.

"What the hell happened to your hair Draco?" asked Hermione. 

"I don't know. I found out about."

"Well you look like a girl."

Look I came to tell you that I caught Potter jacking off to me. I heard him calling out my name while doing it."

"Nooo!"

"Yeah well I know I'm not and all but he didn't have to do it in the boys bathroom where anyone could walk in." Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well it's just that-,"

"That What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You know what I'm leaving." Hermione was turned the corner. He walked passed many portraits that all laughed at him.

"I can't believe I did that in the bys bathroom. He's not even that hot," said Harry. Draco stayed in a corner until Harry hit it. He grabbed Harry and pushed him against the wall.

"So Potter you want me to do unspeakable things to you?" whispered Draco into Harry's ear.

"What are you talking about," Draco pushed his body up against Harry's. Harry pushed Draco off him.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Come on Potter. You know you want it,"

"I don't want you and what the hell is up with your hair."

"Whatever." Draco turned away and was about to walk away he felt Harry pull him in an abandon classroom.

"Take your shirt off," Draco didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he was taking off his shirt and Potter was pulling off his pants. Harry started to kiss Draco up his neck and up his ear.

"Oh Harry."

"Turn around Malfoy." Draco turned around.

"What are you going to do?" Harry didn't answer. He grabbed hold of Draco's hips.

"Have you ever had sex with another boy before," asked Harry before shoving his hard cock in Draco's arse. "Your tight as hell Malfoy." Harry moved his hips closer to Draco's and begain to move faster.

"You feel do gooood Harry."

"Be quit Malfoy. I'm trying to enjoy this here."

Draco walked out of the classroom an hour later. Harry walked out right behind him.

"Nice arse Malfoy," said Harry slapping Draco on the arse. Draco walked away face red.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to say anything right now. I'll let Harry explain." Draco turned the corner. Ron and Hermione were standing right there.

"Malfoy!" Draco didn't speak he was still going over in his head what just happened with Harry.

"Draco whats wrong? Why is your face so red?" asked Hermione very worried.

"Draco!? When did you start calling him Draco?"

"Look Ronyou need to go talk yo Harry and-," Draco ignored Ron and Hermione. He kept walking. He couldn't believe that he had gave it up to him like that. That wasn't how he wanted it to be. Hermione and Ron continued to argue. Draco walked the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**yannamo: ** Please review. I would really like to know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any or the characters. I would be rich right don't you think. LOL!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have finally gotten the 5****th**** chapter done and I hope you guys and girls will enjoy it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry what do you mean you had sex with Malfoy?"

"I had sex with Malfoy last week, yesterday, and the day before that."

Hermione smacked Harry right across the face. Harry felt the sting of Hermione's hand on his face. It was burning bright red. "What the hell was that for Hermione?"

"You're using him Harry. Do you know that the more you two have sex the stronger his feelings for you become? I hope you've been using protection."

"No, but did you know whenever I get him alone he gets all quite and does whatever I tell him to do. Just like a girl," he said not really listening to what she was saying.

"Oh Harry, men in the wizdaring world can get pregnant just girls, and no it's not a potion you have to take. It's just something in wizards that allow it to when."

Harry Shrugged. "Well, look he came onto me first. I just….took it further." Still not really taking what she just said. Hermione looked away and sighed in defeat.

"Did you talk to Ron about all this?"

"Yea, as you can see can see he's not here right now. He thinks I'm a prat for fucking a prat."

"Well there's Ron for you," she said laughing. Harry cracked a smile but it soon faded as a small thought came to him.

"Hermione I think we need to try and move Malfoy out of the Slytherin Dorms." Harry head a blank stare on his face.

"Why?" confused as to why he would think that.

"I think his friends know about him being a veela and they don't like it."

"How do you know that? Did Draco tell you that?"

"No, I just got this gut feeling about it," Harry stared for a moment and then jumped out of his sit. He ran to the door and pulled it open and ran threw it. He ran down the stairs with Hermione right behind him. He felt fear, panic and love all in one. He rushed into the common room and pushed pass many people.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked as they climbed out the portit hole. He ignored her, and when they came out Draco was lying on the ground and a group of Slytherins were running away. Harry knelt by Draco. He turned him over and he was badly bruised.

"Harry," gasped Draco before passing out. Harry picked up Draco, with the help of Hermione, and ran to the Hospital wing.

Harry and Hermione rushed into the Hospital wing with Draco in there arms.

"What happened to this boy?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"A group of Slytherins beat him up" said Hermione out of breath, as she helped Harry put him in an empty bed.

"Oh dear! We mush inform the Headmaster."

"Inform me of what?" The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, head just walked in with grim look on his face.

"Albus, what brings you here?" she asked him forgetting about why she needed him to begin with.

"Came for a little walk, when I happen to see Mr. Potter and Miss Granger running here with a boy in there arms. Who might this be?" he walked over to the bed, "Oh Mr. Malfoy. What happened?"

"A gang of Slytherins beat him up. When me and Harry came out the common room they were running away," explained Hermione. Harry sat quietly and stared at Draco. The headmaster pulled Hermione to the side

"What's going on with Harry and Draco, Miss Granger?"

"Well sir, Draco came to me at the beginning of the school year and told me that he was a veela and he wanted to know all there was to know about them. So we found a book telling us he needed to find his soul mate. The book gave us all the details on how to find his soul mate and Draco said he said already head all those sighs for someone." She stopped to see if the headmaster understood what she was saying. He nodded for her to keep going, "So I asked him who and he told me that it was Harry. So we told Harry and at first he didn't want to have anything to do with it until I told him that it could kill Draco and leave him with a broken heart." Hermione stopped talking and looked over at Harry and Draco.

"Miss Granger, don't you think it's a bit odd that there together," he looked over at them and then back at Hermione, "I mean they hate each other."

"Professor, there is a thin line between hate and love." She smiled at him, "And I know they love each other it's just that Harry's fighting it." The headmaster nodded to her.

"Poppy, when the boy wakes up send him and Harry to me." He said walking from Hermione.

"Yes Headmaster," she walked over to the bedside as the Headmaster left the Hospital wing, "Potter, when Mr. Malfoy wakes up your both to go to the headmaster's office."

"I'm not going to see that gint."

"Mr. Potter I will not allow you to talk about the Headmaster like that. Say another word and I'll have you out of here." Harry shut up. He wanted to stay by Draco's side. Hermione was right, not only were Draco's feelings growing, Harry's were too. He had never felt this way about the blond before.

It was 12 am and Harry was asleep in an arm by Draco's bed. Draco woke up and stared at the raven hair boy. With a week of spending time with Harry he head completely fallen in love with him.

"Why did I allow myself to become so weak? He has complete control over me. I dissevered to get beat up. I had it coming." Draco cried into his hands and thought about what happened to him early that day.

"Draco where were you last night?" asked Pansy.

"Get out of my way Pansy."

"Hey wait Draco, the lady asked you something." Stated Zambia.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Crabb, Goyle, and Nott were all standing there.

"Why do you care as to what I do?"

"Because you're supposed to be a Slytherin and you're fucking and boy and a Gryffindor boy at that," yelled Zambia, "Yes we know. I saw you coming out of the Room of Requirements." Draco ducked under them and ran out the common room. He could hear them running behind them as he hit the corner. He ran up the stairs and all the way up to the 7th floor. He head just reached the Gryffindor entrance, when they caught up to him. The Fat Lady was gone and no one was there to call for help.

"Of all the places, you would run here." All he could remember was that he felt many different fists coming down at him.

Harry woke up and stared into Draco's silver eyes. He grabbed hold of his face and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. They broke away for air.

"I love you Harry." Harry's stare was blank. Draco began to worry, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. It's too early for-,"

"Shh….I'm sorry but I don't love you right now. I like you a lot, but I don't love you." Harry got up and walked slowly to the door.

"Harry," Draco sat up and looked at Harry with tears streaming down his face, "Please don't leave. I want you here with me. You make. You make feel safe and I don't want them to come back." Harry had had his hand on the door knob. He removed it and turned around to see Draco. He looked him in the eyes; the sliverish – gray eyes were staring back at his emerald green ones. He couldn't just leave him there. He walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Go back to sleep Draco. We're going to see Dumbledore in the morning."

Draco laid his head down on Harry's lap and was instantly asleep. Harry, holding Draco, laid awake most of the night until around 4am, when he finally went back to sleep.

"My dear boy! Get out of that bed," yelled Madam Pomfrey, while standing over the bed. Harry jumped out of the bed startled by the yelling. He looked around to see that Draco was no longer in his bed, but by the window. Madam Pomfrey continued yelling as Harry walked over to Draco.

"You ok?"

"Yea, Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion for my bruise."

"What happened? Why did they beat you up?"

"Didn't you say we head to go see Dumbledore?" asked Draco, disregarding what Harry just asked him.

"Yea, whenever you're ready." Harry started to walk away but was stopped.

"Can we go now, if that's ok with you."

"Yea ok." They walked towards Madam Pomfrey, who was mumbling under her breath.

"Can we leave now Professor Dumbledore told us…?"

"Yes leave," she said before Harry could even finish.

Harry and Draco walked down the hallway in silence. The nights before talk made it difficult for them to look each other in the eyes.

The portits stared as the two boys walked together to the Headmaster's office.

Harry knocked on the door to find it slightly ajar. He stuck his head in while Draco stood quietly outside.

"Hello, Professor?" said Harry.

"Come in my dear boy," the Headmaster stood up out of his seat and welcomed them in. Draco slowly walked in behind Harry as if not wanting to be seen. He kept his head down as both, he and Harry sat in a chair.

"Professor, why did you want Draco and I to come here?"

"Because Harry, I want you two to explain to me why you are having this type of relationship in my school." Draco kept quite.

"Excuse me? I didn't know I head to tell you everything about me. If I want to be bisexual that's my business, not yours." Draco shuffled in his seat and kept quite as Harry continued to yell, "This is my life not yours. Why do you think I stopped coming to you. You try to dictate what I can and can't do."

"My dear boy, you are the savor of are world, you can't go around sleeping with your enemy,"

Harry stood up and motioned for Draco to follow. "Look, Professor! I will do as I please, and my relationship with Draco is going to continue. Let's go Draco." Draco stood up without a word and walked out right behind Harry.

Harry slammed the door behind them. "I can't believe he called us in for that." said Harry as both he and Draco walked down the spiral stair case.

Draco didn't say anything at all. He was still thinking about last night. Draco kept walking as Harry rambled on about the old wind bag. The talking stopped very suddenly and Draco looked up to see Weasly staring at them.

"So it's really true then." He said in disbelief, "You're really fucking this part." He was getting mad and Draco could tell. Draco spoke for the first time since they had left the Hospital wing, "I don't have time for this Harry. I'm going to see you later." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and held it tight.

"You don't have to go by yourself, because I'm coming with you." They walked passed Ron and Ron sneered at them.

"Bloodie Hell Harry, I wonder what Dumbledore would say about this," Harry and Draco stopped, "Oops, I've already told him." Ron laughed and walked away down the hall. They could still hear him laughing as he turned the corner

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yannamo – Yes I know it's been a while. I've been doing a lot of work on this on trying to make it better for all my readers. We there's Chapter 5 for you guys and I'm working chapter 6 now. So please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any or the characters. I would be rich right don't you think. LOL!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have finally gotten the 6th chapter done and I hope you guys and girls will enjoy it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A pair of big brown eyes watched a very sick blond run back and forth to the bathroom. **

"**Mr. Malfoy do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked the small house elf.**

"**No Dobby I don't. I'm…," Draco ran back to the bathroom and threw up. He slid down to the floor and sighed. **

"**Mr. Malfoy, Master Harry told me to look after you and I think he would want me to have you go to the Hospital Wing."**

"**Okay Dobby, I will go," Draco stood up off the Floor and took in a deep breath. He didn't feel like throwing up again but he still wanted to know why he threw up to begin with. He walked out of the bathroom and down to the common room. To his luck no one was there. Dobby walked behind him and Draco turned around, "Look Dobby you don't have to go with me I can go alone"**

"**Okay Mr. Malfoy" it was a very loud snap and Dobby was gone.**

**Draco turned around and started walking out of the common room. He started walking down the hallways. As he got to the Hospital Wing Hermione was coming out.**

"**Oh Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked him while closing the door behind her.**

"**I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey" he said looking at her. He walked passed her and went in. Hermione followed him to a small bed and sat down next to him. Madam Pomfrey walked over to the bed and looked down on them.**

"**So what are you here for" she looked back and forth at the two of them**

"**Well I'm here because I've been throwing up every day when I get up. I don't why. I don't even eat anything. I just throw up. Sometimes I just look at stuff and I feel it coming up." Madam Pomfrey signaled for Hermione to get up and she did. She moved to the side with worried eyes. Draco could tell she knew as to why he was sick.**

"**Lay down Mr. Malfoy" said Madam Pomfrey. He lay down on his back and looked at the ceiling. She scanned over his body with her wand and ran her hand over his tummy, "Mr. Malfoy, Have you had sex in the past 3 months with a male?" she asked him. Draco's face turned red.**

"**Why, what's wrong?"**

"**Mr. Malfoy did you know that Wizards can get pregnant?"**

"**No." he looked at her confused as to why she was telling him this.**

"**Well Mr. Malfoy, you just so happen to be 3 months pregnant." He looked at her with a blank stare.**

"**What do you mean…?"**

"**Mr. Malfoy, I will be giving you a set a potions that will help with you're throwing up. Take one every night before you go to bed and you should be fine." She gave him a box of small potion bottles. She turned away and walked to another bed with a small boy in it.**

**Draco stood up and started walking to the door with Hermione right at his side. He opened the door and they stepped out.**

"**Draco you should give me that box. You don't need to carry something that heavy around," she took the box from him, "So are you going to tell Harry?"**

"**Yes…No…I don't know. I'm scared Hermione. What if wants to stop seeing me because of it."**

"**Draco, Harry is not that childish. I'm sure he will still feel the same as he did before"**

"**And what doses he feel Hermione? And don't say he loves me, because I know for a fact that that's not true." He sighed and kept walking, "I just wish he would fall in love with me as I have already done with him." Hermione smiled and turned to look at him.**

"**Well Draco…I think he will come around soon enough" They got to the Grand Stair Case and stopped.**

"**Draco you sure you don't want to stay somewhere else?"**

"**I'm ok Hermione. I just need to stay out of there way." He sighed and she looked at him sadly.**

"**Draco you need to talk to Harry right now. Maybe he can do something about it."**

"**Look Hermione I don't want to talk to him about it right…,"**

"**Talk to me about what" said Harry as he walked down the stairs. Draco stood and looked at him not knowing what to say to him. Hermione looked lost as she looked at the floor, "What are you guys talking about." Harry picked up one of the potion bottles out of the box and looked at it. He read the label and as he read his eyes widen. "Hermione please tell me this is for you. Because I mean, boys can't get pregnant…right?**

**Hermione shook her head, "No Harry it's not for me," she looked at Draco as his eyes widen, "Harry this is for Draco. I'm sorry Draco but he needed to know" she said quickly. She backed away as her faced turned red. Her eyes started to water and then tears started to stream down her face. Draco took the box from her and sat it down. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her softly.**

"**It's ok Mione. It was going to come out anyway" Harry looked at them both. He was in complete shock. Draco turned to look at him with soft gray eyes. He let go of Hermione and she stepped away from him, "Harry, I don't know what to -" a pair of warm hands cupped his face as a pair of soft pink lips captured his mouth.**

"**I love you Draco Malfoy" said Harry softly against his lips. Draco smiled at him, "But don't tell anyone I said that!" Draco smiled even more.**

"**Harry James Potter, you might just be the best mate a veela could have." Hermione coughed. "What Hermione!" they both said as they turned to see Ginny standing next to her smiling.**

"**Aww Harry I didn't know you and Malfoy was going out." They let each other go and a blush crawled up on Draco and Harry's face as they stepped away from each other.**

"**Well it just sort of…happened" said Harry with a half smile. Ginny walked over to Harry and Draco and linked her arms around both of them.**

"**Well don't worry you two, I won't tell anyone," She winked at Harry as they walked down the stairs with Hermione behind them giggling, "Hermione, what are you laughing at. You're gay too?" she said turning around. Harry turned and looked at Hermione as a sharp gasp came from her mouth.**

"**Ginny! How could you?" she said looking at the young red head. Ginny rolled her eyes.**

"**Aww come on Hermione, don't you think people were going notice when you stopped hanging out with Ron and started hanging out with me more." Hermione folded her arms and leaned on the railing of the Third flood. Draco looked side ways at Hermione.**

"**How come you didn't tell me?" everyone turned to look at Draco, "How come you didn't tell me you were gay Hermione. I thought I was your best friend?"**

"**Draco now is not the time or the place. Anyone could be listening in on this conversation, which means it needs to stop right now." It was quit for a while as everyone looked at either the ground or the wall.**

"**Why are we still standing here?" said Harry. They laughed and started walking back down the stairs.**

"**So Malfoy, what's the potion for?" asked Ginny looking back at the box in Hermione's arms.**

"**Ummm…" Draco's face turned pink then deep red. They got to the Courtyard door and Harry pushed it open. They stepped out to the grassy plains of the school grounds and Ginny giggled.**

"**Malfoy you remind me of a girl. When did you become so feminine?"**

"**When he started dating me" They all laughed as they got to a tree far off on the grounds. They sat down and Hermione handed Draco the box and he closed it.**

"**So Malfoy, you didn't answer me. What's the potion for?" he sighed and Ginny laughed, "You tell me why you have the potion and I'll give you one of my secrets." She smiled at him and Hermione looked off at the near by pond.**

"**Ok," he sighed and looked at Harry and then back at Ginny, "I'm pregnant, but I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm half veela." He didn't look at her when he said the last part.**

"**Wow, I thought my news was bad. When people find out that there Ice Prince of Slytherin, is not a pure blood. I don't even want to think about it." she shook her head and sighed, "Well I'll keep my end up just as you did. I'm dating Hermione." She smiled as she knew that Hermione would be pissed at her about this later.**

"**Well I knew that would happen." Everyone turned to look a Harry.**

"**How could you have known?" asked Hermione now speaking.**

"**Well let's see. Hermione, you hang around Ginny way too much for you not to have been gay. And you Ginny I can tell you are bisexual, because you had eyes for me but then started to have eyes for Hermione," they all looked at him, "What? None of you guys saw that." Ginny laughed.**

"**Harry, your way too observant for your own good." They laughed and Hermione shifted her feet closer to Ginny's. Draco pushed his hair out of his face and Harry smiled. Draco thought maybe things were going to be ok after all.**

**After dinner Draco stood in the boys dorms. He laid in his bed with the drapes pulled up so no one could see if he was there or not. He sighed as he rubbed his belly. He couldn't believe he was going to have a baby, with Harry Potter at that. He thought about it again, god he needed to talk to his mother about all this. He needed to know why he was acting the way he was around Harry.**

**He took out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to her.**

_Dear Mother,_

_How have you been? I hope you are doing well. I've been doing well and I'm sorry I have not written for a while but I have had a lot going on. I have good news for you. I found my mate. His name is Harry Potter. I'm sure you know who he is and yes mother I am gay. I found out as soon as I got to school. We have been dating for 3months and now I'm 3 months__pregnant. I don't know what to do. I never knew that males could even get pregnant. But you know what? I think I'm happy and in love with him. He makes me Happy. His best friend, The Weasel is no longer friends with him and told Dumbledore about us and he doesn't want us seeing each other but Harry told him to shove it. Oh and I am no longer wanted in the Slytherin dorms. Only reason I am still allowed in is because Snap told them to leave me alone. Well Mother I will write soon with news on the baby. Tell father for me. Love you both._

**Love,**

**Draco L. Malfoy**

**He sighed as he folded the parchment in half and walked over to the owl cage. He tied the letter to owl and it took off out the window. He stood there and looked out the window. The door squeaked and Draco sharply turned around to see Pansy standing there with a small smile on her face.**

"**Hi Dray" she said looking at him and waving.**

"**What did I do this time? Are you and your friends going to beat me up again?" She shook her had and stepped away from the door.**

"**No, Dray. I wanted to say sorry. I talked to your mother a while ago and she told me everything. I also talk to my parents about it," He looked at her and she smiled, "They knew all about it and they told me that I was acting childish and I'm truly sorry Dray."**

"**I don't know what to say. I mean what do you want me to say Pansy?" she looked at him sadly then walked over to him. He could see her face more clearly now and he could see that she was crying. Her eyes were red from the tears.**

"**Dray, I will do anything to prove to you that I am sorry. I would even hang around Potter and his friends." Draco looked at her as she pleaded with him.**

"**Well one thing you can do is stop calling him Potter. His name is Harry." She smiled at him and wiped her eyes. He folded his arms and she laughed. **

"**What's so funny?" he asked her.**

"**You always looked cute when you looked mad." He laughed and shoved her softly, "Dray I'm really am sorry." He smiled and sat on the bed.**

"**Well I guess I could have you meet all of his friends," she looked at him crossly, "What?"**

"**Who said I wanted to meet all of his friends?" he laughed.**

"**Well I mean if you want to prove yourself, you're going to have to become friends with all of my friends."**

"**So your friends with all the Weasels and the Mudblood."**

"**Don't call her that and yes I'm friends with Hermione. She is my best friend at that. And I'm only friends with Ginny, Not the others." He looked down at the ground.**

"**What's wrong with the others?"**

"**Harry's ex best friend hates me and rated us out to the old man."**

"**Well that's nothing new Dray. I mean did you expect him to be happy for you two?"**

"**Well no but he shouldn't have acted the way he did."**

"**Well you got to think of it this way Dray. People see you as the Slytherin ice prince. They wouldn't ever think you would start to date a male and Harry Potter at that. The Gryffindor Golden Boy."**

"**Well it wasn't up to me on who I mated with. The choice wasn't given to me."**

"**I see...well that leads me to another thing people didn't expect, you not being a pure blood."**

"**Well it was a surprise to me as it was to you. I was just told when I found about my mum and dad being half veela." She sat next to him on the bed.**

"**So what are we going to do?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean what are we going to do tomorrow?"**

"**Well it will be Saturday and I will be hanging out with Harry, Hermione and Ginny. So if you want to come your more then welcome to" she stared at him blankly. **

"**Do you think they will be kind to me after what happened?"**

"**Pan there not like you guys." She smiled and got up from the bed and walked to the door.**

"**Well I guess I will be hanging out with you guys then," she said opening the door and walking out. Draco smiled and lay back in his bed and pulled the Hangings closed.**

**Draco woke up Saturday morning and slowly got out of bed. He yawned as he got out of his clothes and got into the shower. He let the water run down his body as he thought about what was to come of the next 6 months. He was going to have a baby and Harry was in love with him. He turned the water off as he stepped out the shower. He put a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He smiled as he looked at his privet room he had.**

**He walked out of the room and down to the common room where Pansy was waiting for him. She jumped up out of her set and started walking with him as he kept walking out of the common room.**

"**Soooo…" Draco held up his hand and kept walking. She knew then to shut her mouth. He wasn't in the talking mood…with her. They walked until they got to the Great Hall. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were standing out there waiting for Draco. Draco and Pansy walked up on them. "Hey you guys" They turned around smiling and when they saw the dark haired girl, their smiles went away.**

"**Draco! What is she doing here?' asked Harry. Pansy looked frightened as the three Gryffindor stared at her with hatred in their eyes. **

"**Harry…you guys stop," He said looking with a soft look on his face, "She is ok" The looked her over and didn't say anything. Pansy stood close to Draco and waited for them to say something. Hermione was the first to speak.**

"**Are you sure? I mean she did…," she was cut off by Harry who was looking into Draco's eyes.**

"**If Draco said she is ok, then she is ok" he said turning away not really caring for the girl. Pansy walked slowly over to Harry. She looked at him with a sad face and softly spoke to him.**

"**I'm sorry Harry" he looked at her pale face. Her soft cheeks had tears streaming down her face, "I was a very ignorant child and didn't know how to take things well" As Harry looked into her soft blue eyes, he started to smile. He could tell that she really meant what she said.**

"**It's ok. I understand and if you can get over this petty fight between us then I'm sure we can too" she smiled brightly at him. **

"**Thank you Harry" she smiled again and walked over to Draco and hugged him tightly, "I knew your friends would like me" she giggled. They looked at her and he shrugged. They started to walk outside and Pansy hung back as they walked. "**_**Did they really want her around? Did Draco really forgive her…just like that?" **_**she thought to herself.**

"**Come one Pan" Pansy looked up to see who had called her by her nickname only Draco called her. It was a smiling Harry. She smiled back and ran up ahead.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N** yannamo – Yes I know it's been a while. I've been doing a lot of work on this one trying to make it better for all my readers. Well there's Chapter 6 for you guys and I'm working chapter 7 now. So please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any or the characters. I would be rich right don't you think. LOL!**

**AN- Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have finally gotten the 7th chapter done and I hope you guys and girls will enjoy it. I also waned to say, I re wrote this chapter like 3 times before I got it to where I liked the outcome. Lol so here you go, read on, enjoy!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Ginny sat in Harry's room while he went threw his things, "Harry…," said Ginny. He didn't say anything and she looked over to Hermione.

"Harry!" said Hermione with a much more stern voice.

"What!" he said not knowing why she sounded the way she did.

"Are you gonna tell us what Snap had to say to you?" He looked up at them as he sat on the floor, in front of his trunk, "He simply said that me and Draco can no longer stay here at Hogwarts" Hermione and Ginny looked surprised.

"What the bloody…" said Ginny as Hermione cut her off.

"What do you mean you can't stay at Hogwarts anymore? Where will you go and why did he say that?" she said as her face became red from anger.

Harry rolled his eyes as he started putting more things into his trunk, "You can thank Ron for this. Somehow he got a hold of the information that Draco was pregnant and he told Dumbledore." He moved round as he put more things into his trunk. He couldn't believe Dumbledore and Ron would do this to him. He looked down at his trunk and his face beamed hot. He kicked the trunk and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, they were so worried about their friend. They turned back to him to see he was still looking at his trunk.

"Harry," said Ginny softly, "Mum told me that the Twins got a loft, maybe you can see if you and Dry could stay there for a while." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Gin. You sure the Twins won't mind?" He started putting the rest of his things in his trunk as a small owl came flying into the open window. It landed on the dresser and Hermione walked over to the owl and got the letter with Harry's name on it. She handed it over to him with a frown on her face.

"Draco's Mum writes to you?" she said confused. He shook his head as he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to you just as I wrote to Draco, Do not go anywhere. They have no right to make you two leave the school._

Harry sat down on the bed as he kept reading the letter from his lover's mother. Hermione and Ginny both sat there waiting for him to look and tell them something.

_Don't worry dear we are working on talking to the Minister about the unjust judgment Dumbledore has made on you boys._

_Love Cissy_

"Harry what did she want?" asked Hermione looking worried.

"She told me not to go anywhere" he looked at them with a small frown on his face. He didn't know what to do. Se had been right about how they shouldn't go anywhere but the way they have been treating Draco, he didn't know if he wanted to stay anymore. He stood up and Ginny and Hermione stood up with him.

"where are you going?" they both said as he walked out the door. He kept walking with them both on his heels. As soon as they got to the common room Ron and Dean were standing there talking. Ron turned around to look at them. He smiled.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now" he said laughing. Dean looked at Ron and Harry and walked away. He wasn't in this and he didn't want to know what it was about either.

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of places where it doesn't belong," Harry turned around to look at a pissed off Ginny. He knew not to get in the way when she was going off, "Ron you had no right to do what you did. What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" her face was red as she yelled at him. His face turned red also.

"Oh so you will take his side over your own brother?" he yelled back. Harry and Hermione stood there looking at the both of them, as did the rest of the common room.

"You're no brother of mine if you're acting like that" she yelled as she grabbed Harry and Hermione and walked off. Ron stood there fuming mad. He would get back Harry for this. He turned around to look at the rest of the common room, who was still looking at him.

"What the bloody hell are you fucks looking at!" he yelled. He walked up to his room as the common room burst out into whispers. He had to get Harry back for this, for picking Malfoy over him.

They walked out of the common room and Ginny's grip on them was still tight. "He makes me so mad!" she yelled as she let them go and started walking down the halls. The paintings all "shhh" her. She rolled her eyes and kept talking, "I'm sorry Harry" He nodded to her but he wasn't really thinking about that he wanted to talk to Snap.

"Look guys I need to have a talk with Snap," they both looked at him, "I know but I think he might be able to give me some answers." They nodded.

"Well if you need us we are always here" said Hermione and Ginny nodded. They walked off and Harry watched them turn the corner. He mad his way to Snap's office, a walk that he never thought he would have to walk willingly.

He knocked on Snap's office door. "Come in Potter" he said and Harry's eyes bugged out. How did he know he was coming to his office? He opened the door and he was looking at something on his desk. "What is it that you want?" he said not looking up at him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Draco sat at the Slytherin table with Pansy right by his side. He looked over at Gryffindor table to see that Harry wasn't at the table. He sighed and Pansy followed his line of sight.

"Dry I'm sure he is fine" she said as she took at bite of her toast, "I mean your mother did say she also sent the letter to him right?" He looked over at her remembering the letter his mother sent him yesterday. He looked down at his food and then down to the small bump. It seemed weird because Pomfrey had told him he shouldn't be showing that much. He shook the thought of his mind as he saw Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walk in Great Hall for breakfast. He looked up at the Main table to see Dumbledore looking cross at Harry. He looked over to his godfather also looking crossed but not at Harry, at Dumbledore.

They were going on Christmas vacation tomorrow and His mother and father had invited Harry, Ginny, and Hermione over and they had accepted. After Draco had refused the Dark mark and anything to do with Deatheaters so did his parents. He loved him for that. It had been the main reason the Dark lord wasn't back now.

"Pan you ready to go?' he asked before getting up to leave. She stood up with him.

"Don't you have a check up?" she asked as she looked over at Harry who was eating and laughing.

"Yea but I don't feel like going" she looked at him with an crossed expression.

"I'm sorry but no. You're going to go to the hospital wing now. You can do your packing later" she pushed him out of the great hall.

XxXxXxXx

Harry walked into a compartment to wait for the rest of the group to come along. When he walked in he saw Hermione and Ginny snogging each other. He cleared his throat to let them know that he was there. The girls both jumped and a blush was seen crawling up Hermione's neck to her face. Ginny laughed and Hermione took a deep breath. Harry sat across from them smiling.

"What's so funny Harry?" Hermione sat there looking crossed, her face still red. Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. If it was possible for Hermione's face to get any redder it happened then. Harry laughed even more when Pansy and Draco walked in.

"I hope you guys are ready to get to know the people that raised me" he said with a slight chuckle. Harry saw the look in his eyes. They looked troubled and kind of sad. Draco sat next to Harry and Pansy next to Ginny.

As the train ride went on Harry watched Draco as he slept. Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy were all sleeping. Harry rubbed his hand along Draco's belly and he moved into his touch.

When the train came to a stop everyone slowly got up and grabbed their things. Draco told them to follow him.

"My Parents sent a car for us" he said. He was dragging his trunk when both Hermione and Pansy nudged Harry. He signed and took some of Draco's things in his hands and walked along side of him. They got to the car and the Driver put their things in the trunk.

The car ride to Malfoy Manor didn't take as long as it seemed. The whole car ride no one talk. Not even the driver made a sound, not until they arrived when he announced that they had gotten to Malfoy Manor.

Harry Stepped out of the car, as she was sitting by the window, and looked up at the dark out look of his lovers home. He could feel someone walk up next to him but he didn't look.

"It looks dim doesn't it?" Draco was staring at the door with his things in hand, when the door opened and a small woman of 19 or 20 stood with the door opened for them.

Harry smiled and got his things, "Its not that bad" Draco could tell he was lying and it made him smile. He would lie to make him feel better about his home. The walked up to the Manor and the woman greeted them all with a smile.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor" she said with a smile, "If you leave your things here in the hall, your things will be sent to your rooms. And Master Malfoy lunch as been prepared for you and your friends." She led them to the dinning room and everyone followed

"Where is mother and father, Pat?" asked Draco as he sat down in one of the chairs. Pansy sat next to him and Harry was on the other side of him, while Ginny and Hermione sat on the other side of the table. There were three empty chairs and two plates sat at the opposite ends of the table.

"They will be joining you…" she was cut short when both Draco's mother and father walked in.

"That will be all Pat" Lucius spoke in a soft tone, which was un heard of by most his guest. He pulled the chair out for his wife and waited for her to be seated before he walked to his own seat.

No one spoke as Pat served them their lunch. No one wanted to break the awkward silence that pierced the room. Narcissa looked up at her son to see his gray eyes shift over to Harry, who was looking at his food. She was first to break the silence.

"So Harry…" Harry looked up to see the blonde woman smiling at him, "have things been ok with you and Draco at school?" Harry looked over to Draco, who was also looking at him with glare that warned him not to say a word about the other Slytherins. Both Narcissa and Lucius saw this look in their son's eyes.

"It has been better Mrs. Malfoy" Harry finally said.

"How is the pregnancy going Draco" Lucius low tone seemed off to most of the group, but Draco seemed to be unfazed by it.

"It has been going great father" Draco still looking at his plate when he spoke to his father.

The rest of the meal went along in silence. No one had much to say or it felt too awkward. Draco walked up to his room. The halls seemed dim to him now. The life they seemed to have when he was young was no longer there. He took a deep breath as he opened the door to his room. The room was split in two by a large arch way and two steps that led to where his bed was. The room seemed a bit too large for him now that he thought if it. At the foot of his bed sat Harry and his trunk.

When he walked to his bed he heard the door open and then close behind him. He turned around to see Harry looking about his room.

"Your mom told me where your room was" he said without Draco asking. He had a small smile on his face and it made Draco smile too.

"What you smiling for" he still had a small smile on his face when he sat down on his bed. Harry started walking over to him.

"Well I have never seen a room this big before and…" she laid across the laying his head at Draco's knee, "It's been a while since we had some alone time."

"I winder if it will last long" Draco spoke in a soft tone as he ran his soft pale fingers in Harry's raven colored hair. Harry turned on his back to look up Draco. Draco still had the smile on his face. Harry closed his eyes as Draco laid his had down on the bed.

"I think it will, seeing as your mother has Pansy helping her out and Ginny and Hermione have a room to their self." He giggled at the thought of those two.

"I think they are friskier then we are. It seems like they have a lot more sex then we do"

"Well that can change" Harry sat up and set his sleepy eyes on Draco. He had a cat like smile on his face. He ran his hand up Draco's leg and he leaned into his touch.

"We can" he said softly, almost like a whisper.

"Why not?" he said now advancing on Draco. He planted small kisses on Draco's neck and he let out a small moan. Draco could feel his and Harry's throbbing member growing in their pants, so he softly pushed Harry off him.

"I'm sorry Harry but we can." Harry was looking at him with worried green eyes, "I don't want to hurt the baby" he laid down in the bed and with his free hand he started to rub his belly.

"But its not…" Draco cut him off before he could finish.

"Just please Harry. I want to take a nap." Draco didn't look back. Harry sighed in defeat.

"Well I'm gonna go take a wank" he said as he walked into bathroom that was a few paces from the bed.

Draco watched the door close behind Harry and knew he would be putting a silencing charm on the bathroom. He closed his eyes and tried to take his mind off all the things at school. His mind went blank as he drifted of to sleep, waiting for the next day to bring him something new.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN- ok yea it's been a while I know. I'm sorry. I really am. Ok I've been thinking really hard about this, should they have a boy or a girl, or even twins. I want to know what you guys think!!! Please Review. I love you all. XOXO


	8. Announcements

Hey, no this is not a update and im sorry that it has been taking me so long to do so. BUT, I have been doing a lot of things in my life that has taken up a lot of my time. One of the things I have been thinking about is that yes I may love this story but I don't love the way it is written. Which is why I am putting up this Announcement, I plan to re-write this story so that it will better fit me and you, my readers. I am also looking for a beta reader so if you would like to give it a try and just email me and we can see how it goes.

One last thing, I am in the works of writing two more fics. Right now they are more of ideas and one is being written so if you want you can look out for those.

Yup so big thanks to all who have been reading Veela Love. I hope I can make you proud in the re-write. **-yannamo**


End file.
